Triphane
by FatSmack
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Steven x Peridot. I know that there are a lot of fanfics made about their relationship, but I want to spice things up (Slowly) in my own way. (Cancelled, restarted on another story with a whole new dynamic). Disclaimer idk - I don't own Steven Universe
1. Triphane

Yes, I started this off with the episode Catch And Release, and for reassurance I have seen the very last episode of Steven Universe.

r/stevenuniverse/comments/3nayai/triphane_steven_peridot_fusion/

This is for a better idea of their fusion.

After a successful and happy day, Steven was now in his bathroom attending to his body as he scrubbed his teeth to a pure white. Once Steven had finished brushing his teeth, he shoved his head into the sink before jolting back out and drying his face with a red towel that hung from a small lever near the sink. With Steven's exhaustion continuously growing, he quickly took hold of a nearby Q-tip and pressed it against one of his ears, forgetting about the other as he threw the Q-tip away and headed towards the toilet.

After taking a seat on the toilet, steven took the used towel once more as he lifted up his shirt, taking a quick peek at his gem before releasing that it really needed to be cleaned. Steven took the wet towel that he had used before and placed it upon the dirty pink that layed in where his belly button should be. Steven tossed the towel back onto the sink, he then looked down at his now sparkly gem, giving a sly smile and thumbs up to himself before jumping off the toilet and heading for his bed. Wanting to use the rest of his energy so he could get the best sleep possible, he ran towards his bed, jumping into the covers at a quick pace. In only seconds, Steven felt more tired than before as his heart started to decline due to the sudden energy released from his body. Steven took a quick look at his stuffed animals as he leaned upwards, "Goodnight HappyBear, goodnight SadBunny, goodnight playful-kitty, goodnight ominous triangle at the foot of my bed." Steven completely ignored the nuisance of his carelessness as he closed his eyes but was soon brought back to reality when he gained some composure about it. Steven opened his eyes once more to take another look at the 'Ominous Triangle,' but it was no longer there. Guessing that he was just imagining things, Steven closed his eyes once more, "Whatever," Steven probed.

In only a single second, Steven felt a cold hand of metal claw towards his mouth, keeping him from shouting for help as he squirmed around, trying to break free. Steven was then dragged to the warp pad, relentlessly pushing as hard as he could against the now recognized Peridot, managing to get his mouth and a few parts of his body free but only after being warped to the warp-station. Recognizing that screaming for help would be helpless at this point, he started banging against Peridot, "Ah, let me go!" he demanded before being thrown to the ground. Peridot was getting agitated, not only because of his constant struggling but also by the fact that her technology couldn't keep him still because of his strength. Peridot had had enough as she pointed her robotic arm, unknown to Steven, towards the boy before angrily stating aloud, "Enough of this." Steven was encased in a green orb as he was lifted into the air, "What do you want from me?" Steven innocently asked, slamming his hands against the inside of the orb but showed not to be helpful. Peridot moved slightly to the other side of the warp pad that Steven was hovering over before impatiently answering him, "I want to get off this gem forsaken planet!"

Peridot then released Steven from the orb, dropping him onto the warp pad. After landing on the ground, Steven looked up towards Peridot who was now pointing at the warp pad with her fingers that combined into an arrow, "You have to fix this!" she begged, frowning her face. Steven frowned as well as he backed up and rose his hand in confusion, "wait, what?" Peridots feelings slightly declined when she heard Steven say that, "You're my last chance, I've got no flask robonoids, I've got no foot," Peridot stopped for a slight moment as she pointed at her missing foot before continuing. "I've got no response from yellow diamond." Peridot stopped as she quickly breathed through her nose. "I know you fixed Lazuli's gem, whatever you did, you got to do it to the homeworld warp!" Peridot shouted as she rose her hand into the air and formed a green energized ball, "Or else!"

Steven took no more than a second to respond, "O-Okay just give me a second, my mouth gets really dry when I'm scared." Steven rose his hand to his mouth, filling his palm with a large quantity of saliva. Steven then smacked his hand towards the pad and hoped for the best. "Here Goes," Steven said. He was soon let down when his powers didn't work their magic, but it was no surprise to Steven that it wouldn't work in the first place. There was an awkward silence as both he and Peridot looked around, understanding that nothing would happen.

"What was that?" Peridot asked as she extended her fingers towards Steven in a non-harmful way. Peridot then started sounding more desperate as she continued, "It didn't do anything!"

Steven lightened his gaze on Peridot as he embarrassingly avoided eye contact, "It... doesn't always work," Steven said.

"No... No-no-no-no-no! It has to work!" Peridot shouted at Steven, accepting her inevitable death that would soon come in the future.

Steven, seeing the fear and sadness in Peridots stature, replied, "I'm really sorry."

Peridot brought her hands up to her head as she started making deranged laughs, backing away from Steven but soon falling to the ground. "This was it," Peridot made a sad huff and brought her legs together before continuing, "This was my last shot." Peridot then thought of her inevitable outcome in the future as she brought her hands to her knees in fear, "I'm gonna die here..." Peridot then layed her head between her robotic knees as she started crying, repeating a sad "no" over and over until Steven spoke up.

"Hey, hey c'mon, Earth isn't... that bad," Steven said, attempting to comfort the green gem. Peridot suddenly changed to a more agitated state after hearing that. "It doesn't matter what the Earth is like, it's not going to be like anything soon!" Peridot gripped her hair, mouth, visor, and shoulders with her fingers, trying to relieve her stress but ultimately failing.

( This is when the crystal gems pop up, but no, not this time )

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, getting closer to Peridot to comfort her. Peridot huffed once more as she gripped onto her hair and shoulders even harder than before, "Oh what does it matter, there's nothing you can do..." Peridot started visibly crying as she lightly slammed her head against the ground as if begging. Steven scooted closer to her and put his hand on her back, stroking back and forth in the attempt to comfort her, "I'm sure we can get through whatever it is... I think..." Steven stopped when Peridot looked back at him, lifting her visors for a slight moment to clear her shameful tears. "Maybe 'I' could, but I would never be able to do it if you and your 'Friends' keep chasing me everywhere I go," Peridot stated, attempting to be threatening but failing. Steven stopped stroking Peridots back and placed them back into his lap as he gave Peridot his weird starry eyes that somehow lightened the mood for Peridot as she took a closer look at them. Steven started getting excited as he reached out for one of Peridots fingers and took hold, "You can become one of us!" Steven offered. Peridot backed up and looked at Steven like he was crazy as she spoke up, "Are you crazy! You miscalculate if you think I could be accepted into your... cult, just like that."

Steven slightly frowned at the word, cult, but didn't lose his excitement none-the-less. "Cult-? Nevermind, I'm sure they will forgive you if you apologize... we've done this before, trust me," Steven then shoved his other hand towards Peridot who backed away from his hand, fearing that it was a weapon. Peridot gave it some thought as she looked at Stevens' eyes once more, telling her to accept. Peridot didn't know what it was that she was feeling inside her, embarrassment most positively. Peridot had taken a solid 10 seconds to think before coming to a conclusion, accepting the feeling inside her that told her to trust the hybrid gem. "Alright-" was all Peridot could say as Steven jumped at her, giving her a hug as he realized that Peridot didn't know what a handshake was. Peridot felt her form slightly glitch for a short moment as Steven clung to most of her real body. "Congratulations Peridot! You're now a member of the Crystal Gems!" Steven stated, assuring Peridot.

'Oh, so this is just how they accept others into their... group.' Peridot thought as she attempted to return the hug and succeeding. Due to Peridot being naturally as short as Steven, she felt like she could relate to Steven the most, this was another factor in which why Peridot eventually decided to join the team.

Steven was so excited about Peridot no longer being an enemy that he had surprisingly lifted her into the air and playfully spun her around, making Peridot chuckle, unknownst to herself that she was feeling happy for the first time in that last month. Steven stopped spinning when he felt his gem glow and start gravitating towards Peridot who was also floating towards him. Steven and Peridot panicked for a slight moment until they eventually felt themselves successfully combine, followed by a bright light. Due to Steven not physically touching Peridot when the fusing was taking place, their gems pulled themselves together until they eventually touched and started the process of the fusion. Steven had never fused with anyone other than Connie, and even that was sometimes hard to accomplish time to time even though they knew each other very well and never kept secrets. But, there were other factors that went into fusing that Steven had yet to understand yet. ( Were calling her Triphane )

"What..." The new fusion said as it battled it's combined personalities.

"Wow! We fused! I have to- | Wait! We did what!" Triphane asked herself as she picked up one of her limb enhancers, spooking Steven. "AH! I cut your body in half during the fusion!" Triphane said as it backed away and fell on its butt. She slowly stood back up before blushing to herself, "My limb enhancers!" She shouted as they started falling off the warp pad and towards the ocean. Triphane quickly regained balance and attempted to run so to catch the technological bodyparts but failed as the height of her legs got the best of Peridots half. Steven, having fused and had been this tall once before, would've been able to move without difficulty, but he wasn't the one who was moving. Steven, still being in shock about their sudden fusion, had completely ignored the fact that Peridot had yet to grasp onto what was happening. Only after a few more seconds did Steven figure out that Peridot was more confused than he thought she was, "Oh, I guess you've never done this before... have you?" Triphane asked to herself. Peridot, trying to get a hold of the situation and the new body she was in, stumbled a few times until it eventually started falling off the platform. "N-W-Ah!" Peridots half shouted as Triphane started falling off the edge. One of Triphanes eyes closed but the other stayed open as Triphane, with her back two arms, reached upwards and latched onto the edge. Pulling herself back onto the platform, Triphane layed on her back, looking at the sky before speaking up, "No..." It replied. Steven had almost forgotten that he had asked a question due to what just happened. Steven started explaining the rules of being a fusion, sending mental images to Peridot through their fused minds. Triphane, being both a being its self and two other beings at the same time, stood up on her own as a combination of what Peridot and Steven had wanted to do. Peridot, still not used to the new height, tripped against herself as she tried to walk towards the warp pad.

Neither Steven or Peridot knew how they would explain their situation, especially Peridot since she had been trying to kill the Crystal Gems for quite some time and out of the blue, decided to join them. Peridot started rambling in 'her' head, thinking about the outcomes and nervously pouting within herself. Steven, being able to hear Peridots thoughts, laughed, confusing Peridot. "What are you laughing about?" Triphane asked herself. "Peridot, you know I can hear your thoughts right?" Steven answered before laughing again. Triphane angrily blushed as she rose a hand to her face, "I'll get you for that!" Triphane then smacked herself, causing Steven to hiss and Peridot to make a yelp as the pain was split between them. Peridot didn't think it through at all. It was surprising as to how much it hurt, it felt as if a boulder had been thrown at them. "Hey! That hurt you know, | Yeah-I-know" She said sarcastically, "I felt that too, strange how this works."

After a solemn 3 minutes of fumbling and falling over in the warp-station, still having yet to get to the warp pad they wanted to reach, Peridot and Steven started questioning their circumstances once again but as Triphane.

"Wo-ah," She said as she finally layed one of her hands on the warp. "This is crazy- | So this is... Fusion?" she asked herself, regaining composure as she stood solidly upon the warp pad. "So... I can fuse with gems! | You- I- we've done this before? | No, I've done this before... but it was with-" Triphane stopped talking as she started to warp. Never could anyone have predicted such a colorful and beautiful fusion, especially with a Peridot. Some would even say that such a fusion would come out... highly unprecedented. Once Triphane finished her warp, she was finally used to the height and length of her legs as she walked off the warp pad with little effort. Using one of her front arms, being, Peridots half, put her hands to her forehead. Triphanes vision cleared as the familiar visor appeared on her head. A yellow light following behind them as they made their descent to the temple.

Triphane took a second to think once more before shining a bright yellow, splitting in two. "Wait! Don't go yet, they'll shatter me if they see me!" Peridot commanded, but her pleading was proved helpless as they completely unfused. Steven didn't resist as he felt his energy deplete into nothing, falling flat onto the ground, passing out the instant he touched the ground.


	2. Defused Situation

Having been a fusion for hardly 15 minutes, Peridot had enjoyed the experience, unbeknownst to her that she was becoming addicted due to the feeling of height that she lacked beforehand. Once Peridot returned to her original height, she ran over to Steven, "Steven, uh..." Peridot scratched her head as she loomed over him, wondering why the hybrid gem wouldn't get up. Peridot shook him a few times before speaking up again, "Steven, C'mon! Get up before the others arrive!" Peridot shook him a few times before backing away from him and bending over, "I really am gonna die here, I miscalculated my survival..." She whispered to herself, concluding that it was a trap the whole time.

Steven moved a little. It was due to Stevens human body that they had unfused, combined with the confusion of their accidental fusion. Steven slowly opened his eyes, scrubbing them with his hands as he leaned upwards, "What... What happened?" Steven asked. Peridot looked back up, "Ah!" She shouted, preparing to be shattered. Peridot gasped in embarrassment when she realized who it was. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Steven apologized, waving his hands in a sorry manner. Peridot rose her hands and prepared to smack Steven, but her hand wouldn't let loose as she watched Steven slightly flinch. Peridot huffed before she blushed and brought her hand back down, "Sorry... instincts."

Steven waved at her, suddenly stopping when he noticed Peridots shorter stature match his own. Stevens' eyes widened as he took a hard look at her, his eyes turning into literal stars as he looked up and down like a seesaw with jet engines. "What are you-" Peridot said before looking at her missing limb enhancers due to them falling into the ocean. "My limb enhancers! Where are my- Ah! They fell into the water back at the Galaxy-Warp! We've gotta go ba-!" That was all Peridot could say before Steven interrupted her, disregarding everything she had just said. "You're so... Cuuuuteee!" Steven teased as he placed his hand on Peridots cheek, caressing it as if she were a puppy. "C-Cute!? I'm a dedicated warrior! I'm not... cute," Peridot said, unknowingly fidgeting with her toes and fingers as Steven continued to pet her face. Dismissive and feeling somewhat safe with Steven, Peridot let her guard down as she blushed, never having received so much attention in her life before meeting Steven. She had always known what she was in life, a simple Peridot like any other. Peridots are naturally highly intelligent and only grow more intelligent over the years. It's due to this that they lose a large amount of muscle and height, but this is balanced out with the help of advanced technology, making up their height, speed, and horribly weak arms. Peridot smiled as she put her hand on Stevens, pulling him into another embrace as she put her other hand behind his neck.

(Peridot knows what a hug is btw, she just didn't know what Steven was planning in the last chapter.)

Steven playfully chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Peridot, returning the hug. Unfortunately, Steven was still very tired and his eyes were beginning to sag more and more by the second. Steven then yawns as he releases Peridot from the hug, "Okay, I need you to listen up Peridot." Peridot widened her eyes before nodding, "I'm listening."

Steven took a quick breath before continuing, "Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl will probably be here any second now... When they do, I need you to stay with me, just in case they flip y'know?"

Peridot nodded once more as she scooted a little closer to him, "okay."

Peridot looked at her feet as Steven laughed again, "Haha, that tickles."

It was only seconds after when the warp pad activated and beamed its blue ray upwards. Peridot shivered as she glanced at the warp pad, "Oh no, maybe this wasn't a good-" Peridot was soon cut off by Steven, "It'll be okay, you're safe as long as you're with me." Steven then took Peridots hand, lessening her shivers but not entirely.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst looked at each other as they argued, "-but with all these ships and threats from homeworld, I'm not sure if we can win." Pearl debated. Garnet rose her hand as she looked directly at Pearl, "We can't just give up Pearl." Pearl rose her hand to her forehead and rubbed it as she looked down, "That's not what I-"

Pearl stopped as Amethyst pointed at the now shorter Peridot who was standing next to Steven, "Peridot!" Garnet shouted. "Look out Steven!" Pearl followed.

Steven rose his hands up to explain but couldn't speak a word as the other Gems warned him of Peridot. "Peridot! Don't you lay a hand on Steven!" Garnet shouted as she approached her, Pearl and Amethyst following from behind.

"Wait! She's on our side!" Steven shouted as he rose a bubble with spikes from his gem, something the other gems haven't seen until now. Garnet stopped in her tracks, tearing the wood apart as she slid across the floor. Steven then looked at the others in the eyes as he lowered his hands, retracting the spikes but not popping the bubble. Peridot leaned to the right, taking a quick peek over Stevens' shoulder. Peridot gasped as she saw their weapons deployed, "They really are going to kill me!" She pouted as she tightened her grip on Steven, making him flinch from the pinching. "What are you talking about Steven? Peridot is dangerous!" Garnet shouted as she rose a fist to the air.

"No, she's not! She's scared and just wants to go home!" Steven explained, waving his hands spiratically.

Pearl frowned as she pointed her spear at the two, "She- Ugh, Steven, she's only using you so she can report back to Homeworld. We can't risk any more information being leak-"

"You're all wrong!" Steven huffed before continuing, "She knows something that we don't, and it's gotten her scared... something called the cluster."

Garnet sighed as she turned back towards Steven, "Steven! You're falling victim to her manipulation, her lies, don't be-"

"Shut up!" Steven shouted desperately. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst gasped. Steven lowered his bubble, realizing that he was cornered due to both him and Peridot backing away from the other gems.

"I-I'm sorry," Steven apologized, pausing as to prepare for what he was about to say next. "I... I fused with Peridot," he stated as he brought his hand to the back of his head.

Garnet felt herself choke as she couldn't figure out if she should be happy or mad about it, causing her to do both, smiling on one side and frowning on the other.

"You did whaaaat!?" Pearl said, dropping her spear to the ground as she brought both of her hands to her head.

"Wow, didn't expect that," Amethyst said, dropping the bottom of her whip to the floor.

Steven winced as he witnessed Garnets face continue to derange more and more.

"Are... you mad?" Steven asked in a quiet tone. Garnet put her palm to her head, probably using her future vision to see what would happen next, "No Steven... We just didn't expect you to be able to fuse with gems is all. Also, just because you were able to fuse with Peridot, doesn't mean that she's on our side... Besides, you could be lying."

Steven stomped his foot with great force, "Well I trust her, and we should give her a shot. What would mom have done!?"

Pearl fidgeted as she took a step forward, "She... She would've given her a chance... maybe we should give her a chance Garnet."

Garnet groaned as she gave Pearl and Steven a Shakey thumbs up. "What do you think Amethyst?" Pearl asked. Amethyst moaned before whipping the ground, "Sure whatever." Amethyst then walked to the couch and sat down, laying her head on her hands.

Steven looked back at Peridot, forming a smile as he picked her off the ground and spun her in the air, "Whoohoo! You're a Crystal Gem!" Steven cheered. Peridot chuckled a few times, never had she been so happy. It was surprising to everyone that she had been trying to destroy them only a few hours ago. As Steven continued to twirl Peridot in the air, their gems glowed, quickly forming a bright yellow light. When Triphane opened her eyes, she gasped, "We're back | I'm back! | I-We... Us?" Triphane put her face before swiping down, forming a faint light to appear as a set of glasses formed on her head, making her sight much better.


	3. Me

"So you're saying that you just, twirled, around and fused?" Pearl asked, placing her right hand over her eyes. Triphane slyly smirked as she looked back at Pearl, "Yup! | That's is correct." Pearl took her hand off her head as she took a quick glance at what seemed to be an extremely excited Garnet before continuing, "Ok, I see... Can you unfuse now? I don't know what will happen if you stay fused like this for much longer." Steven didn't mind to unfuse considering that he had been fused with Peridot for quite some time, but Peridot wasn't ready. Peridot refused to unfuse, causing Steven to worry a little as he attempted to force himself out but failed. "I'm not ready! | We have to- | I don't want to! | Why not? | B-Because I'm nothing without it! | Don't say that Peridot- | Back on homeworld I- | I know Peridot! We have the same mind, I understand how you feel." Triphane paused for a moment as she huffed, "I'm sorry Steven- | It's alright... I guess you can stay a little longer- | Really?"

"Absolutely not!" Pearl stated as she stood up.

"But-" Triphane argued.

"No buts! What I say is final, and it's happening." Pearl demanded.

"No Pearl tells me what to do, you don't have the authority to!" Triphane stomped her foot on the ground before storming upstairs to Stevens' bed, an idea from Steven and performed by Peridot. They were indeed in the same set of mind as they showed to do even more actions without much thought put into them. Pearl growled as she began to give chase to the fusion. Once Garnet was finally up, she walked over to Pearl and put her hand on her shoulder, "Pearl, let her be. I doubt that Peridot has ever fused before knowing that she's from the homeworld. Let her have her fun first, then we'll discuss what to do with them. Have Amethyst watch over them while we're gone, I need to talk with you."

Pearl took one last look at Triphane before following behind Garnet, "Amethyst, watch those two." Pearl said as she passed her. Amethyst simply shrugged, Pizza dangling from her mouth, "Kay."

The warp pad shone as both Garnet and Pearl left the temple, teleporting to who knows where. Amethyst stood from the couch, stretching her legs and arms before walking up the stairs, taking a quick look at the fusion. Amethyst giggled as she approached her, "Hey there, uh, Stevidot, Periverse-"

Triphane layed back up and gazed at Amethyst before snudging closer to her, "It's... My name is Triphane," Triphane stated, Steven and Peridots voices combining into one.

"Triphane? I like it, really fits your color," Amethyst replied as she dangled from one of Triphanes arms. "I think so too- | The color mixture doesn't make much sense but- | I think we look beautiful Peridot- | We've only seen oursel-... | Yeah, that is kinda confusing isn't it?" Triphane continued to argue with herself until Amethyst put a finger up to her mouth, "Geeze, you really talk a lot, don't you?" Triphane adjusted her glasses before answering, "This is a matter of debate- | Periiiidottt- | Ugh, fine... I'll comply."

Triphane layed down once more and looked up, "I think we should unfuse now- | Alright." Triphane then started glowing before it split in two, separating Steven and Peridot. Once Stevens' body reformed, he sat up, feeling more energized than before, probably due to the exposure of being 75% Gem.

Peridot groaned as she opened her eyes, raising her hand over her face before her visor reappeared on her face. Amethyst couldn't help but notice that Peridot had gotten significantly shorter as Amethyst stood next to her, making her uncomfortable.

"Wow Peridot, have you always been this short?" Amethyst asked as she started measuring Peridots height to her own using her hand.

"Well-" Peridot stated as she put her finger in the air, ready to explain further until Steven finished what she was going to say. "When we fused, her body parts fell off!" Steven said as he rubbed his shoulder against Peridots with starry eyes. Peridot facepalmed as Amethyst winced in disgust, "Wait, your fusion did what now?" Amethyst asked.

"I-" Peridot stopped Steven there as she continued, "As I was saying, due to our... untimely fusion, my limb enhancers wouldn't fit our fusion so they were shot out and into the ocean." Peridot sighed in grief when she got to the end of her sentence. Steven, being the care bear he is, hugged Peridot from behind.

"I like this version beettterrrr," Steven teased as he stuck out his tongue and slightly poked Peridots cheek. Peridot looked over at Steven with a massive blush on her cheeks. Steven noted this as he pushed his left and right index fingers into Peridots cheeks that formed a kitty face, "So cute! You're so skinny winny an-" Peridot stopped him there as Amethyst chuckled, "Hey you, I'm a warrior made in a successful kindergarten. I am a master in my class and-"

Peridot was interrupted by Amethyst as she stood up, "Hey, I'm going to the Big Donut so don't do anything weird while I'm gone kay?"

Steven nodded as he puffed his cheeks, his fingers still placed on Peridots cheeks, making her more giddy by the second.

"Want anything Stee-man?" Amethyst asked Steven. Steven shook his head, "No thank you Amethyst, but maybe Peridot would like one," Steven requested. Peridot took a look up at Amethyst as she tilted her head, "D-o-n-u-t?" Peridot asked as she slightly smiled.

"It's a kind of food that humans, like me, eat sometimes. I don't know anybody that doesn't like donuts... well maybe Pearl, but she doesn't like food in general." Peridot paused for a moment before agreeing to have a donut, "Sure... I will do the intake of an Earth Donut but make it a snappy recovery, I have plans to discuss with Steven, and Steven, you're a hybrid."

"Whatever you say Peridactyl," Amethyst said as she waved at the two before storming out the door and coming back in, "Really, don't do anything while I'm gone." Amethyst turned around and exited the temple again as she turned into an owl and flew in the direction of the Big Donut.

After 10 minutes of discussing the cluster, Amethyst finally arrived at the temple with a bag of donuts. One of the donuts was round had a green icing with lime colored sprinkles, the other donut in the bag was a long brown with chocolate icing and no toppings. Amethyst walked up to Peridot and handed her the donut before sitting on the couch to watch how it plays out, reaching for her donut as a replacement for popcorn. Peridot played with the donut, trying to put it on like a bracelet and an assortment of things until she finally had enough.

"What is this? How does this work Steven," Peridot asked as she tossed the donut from left to right. Steven couldn't help but chuckle as he approached Peridot and took the donut from her, "Hey!" Peridot shouted as Steven took the donut away. "Don't worry Peridot, I just want to help," Steven answered as he faced the donut towards her mouth. "What are you doing? What do you want me to do?" Peridot asked as she brought her hands up to her chest.

Steven chuckled once more as he tapped the donut against Peridots mouth, "Just open your mouth and close your eyes Peridot, trust me." Peridot looked down for a slight moment before opening her mouth and closing her eyes, "Okay Steven, I'm trusting you." Peridot tilted her head upwards a little bit as she felt the donut insert into her mouth, "Haha, you have to bite down on it and swallow, but make sure you chew a lot before actually swallowing it. The flavors the best part," Steven explained as he pushed the entire donut into Peridots mouth, making her cheek color tint a little as she placed her hand over her mouth to keep the crumbs from getting all over her. Peridot chuckled as she tasted the food and quickly swallowed the whole thing. Once Peridot swallowed the whole donut, she looked up at Steven as she widened her eyes, forming stars in her eyes as she got closer to Steven. "Why... do I enjoy this?" Peridot asked, later in the day she would question her sanity. Steven was addled when he found out that Peridot enjoyed the food, "You like it?" Steven teased.


	4. Green Apple

/photos/1092657-steven-universe

The day before, Peridot and Steven explained what the cluster was, demonstrating it with no more than a cardboard box and a green monster puppet. It didn't take long for the gems to be convinced that Peridot was telling the truth, but they were still unsure about Peridots loyalty to the team, especially since she had tried to kill and or capture them a numerous amount of times, but Steven believed in her.

"Pshhew! Rawr! Rawr!" Steven howled as he slammed the puppet through the cardboard box. The other gems gasped as Steven did this, "Oh, no!" Pearl wailed as she shook Garnet. Peridot wanted to facepalm so badly but she couldn't, she instead quietly laughed before stating, "Kind of, but not exactly, it's more like this."

The other gems gasped once more as Peridot started attacking the cardboard box, punching and ripping it to shreds while Steven helped by kicking it to the ground in a curb-stomping motion. Steven and Peridot laughed together as they continued to beat up the cardboard box, this ended up putting everyone else in the room on edge. It wasn't just because of them working together to destroy the box, it was the fact that they were getting along.

After Peridot and Stevens' presentation was finished, the team was still left with one problem. This problem was getting on the nerves of all the gems, that question being, why and how did Steven fuse with Peridot? Garnet was more surprised than baffled like Pearl and Amethyst were, she was able to stay cool and calm. Seeing Steven fuse with a human was a good clarification in understanding Stevens' powers, but having both the ability to fuse with humans and gems was too much of a miracle for them to believe just yet, or at least for Pearl and Amethyst. Pearl had advised that Peridot will be monitored by her and Steven while Garnet and Amethyst stay on standby in case anything happens. Garnet and Amethyst agreed on the plan but were unsure about the schedule that Pearl had placed to watch over Peridot.

Meanwhile, in the Temple, Garnet and Amethyst were packing to move out to the barn by Stevens' command after Peridot started the initiative to break things in the Temple for scrap. Steven guided the four, skipping along an imaginary sidewalk as he hummed a song in his head.

"Steven, what is a barn?" Peridot asked.

Steven didn't move his sight from the ground as he replied, "It's kinda like a thing where humans store their junk."

Peridot tilted her head slightly as she turned her sight towards the ground, "so it's basically a storage unit, correct?" she asked.

Steven stopped for only a moment to look at Peridot and explain further, "Well, barns actually have a lot of uses, but that's how we use ours."

"I see, how will I know when we get there? What does it look like?" Peridot asked as she looked around, only spotting a small hill in front of them and the gems from behind, which she tried to avoid looking at.

Steven smiled as he looked ahead, "It'll just be over this hill, the barn's pretty big too I guess," Steven explained as he started climbing the hill, but momentarily stopped when he realized that Peridot wasn't following anymore.

"Peridot?" Steven asked, wondering why she had stopped until he noticed that Peridot wasn't able to get over certain parts of the steep hill.

"I... can't seem to-" Peridot inquired before Steven shoved out his hand towards hers. "Here, let me help you Peridot," Steven offered. Peridot flushed as she accepted Stevens offer, not knowing why she was feeling as if there was a battle in the making. The moment that Steven touched Peridots hand, his body felt lighter, like he could jump to the moon and back, but he didn't know why... maybe it was because they fused? He had felt this feeling once before with Connie, but he assumed it was just a gem thing. Little did he know, it was a direct emotion of attachment that was conflicted of both his human and gem counterparts. Peridot also had this feeling, causing her eyes to widen and glaze, her hands tightening until she suddenly realized that she was at the top of the hill.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst watched the two very carefully, slightly hinged at their displays of attachment. Garnet assumed the best scenario's, those being that Peridot really wanted to be part of the crystal gems or love. Garnet couldn't determine if she should step in and stop the two before they do something that they might regret, that being, permanent fusion right off the bat, something like Ruby and Saphire had done a long time ago despite not knowing each other all that well.

Pearl, however, was thinking that Peridot was trying to soften Steven into a state of outright trust so she could use him to get off the planet, but like Garnet, she was also unsure of Peridots plans and couldn't do anything without being sure. Pearl felt a tint of jealousy run through her, 'Rose never held my hand like that,' she thought as Steven started to laugh.

Amethyst wasn't as wary as the others, her only thought as to why it was weird was because of how right it looked. She was full on board with the whole idea of them, if ever, to be a 'thing' in the future. The other part of it was that Steven was being much more friendly with Peridot than Connie, setting Amethyst to assume that Steven might've grown a thing for gems instead of humans more due to him growing up with three gem moms, that including herself.

It was only when Peridot and Steven had reached the top that they realized how intensely the other gems were staring at them. Steven gulped, confused as to why they were being so intense. Peridot yelped when she saw Pearls gem slightly glow, revealing the handle of one of Peridots spears, "Eep!" Steven turned to Pearl with a small frown on his face, "Peeearrrll," Steven ridiculed as he felt Peridot hide behind him again. Pearl, now realizing that her gem was shining, apologized, "S-sorry Steven, can't be unguarded with all these nasty bugs out here right?" Steven cringed at Pearls obvious lie but decided to drop it there as faced the barn, "It's okay Peridot, anyways, there's the barn I was telling you about," Steven said as he turned back around to Peridot.

Peridot looked back and slightly gasped as her eyes widened to the amount of scrap within the barn, "Oh my stars!" Steven smiled as pointed at the barn, "I know right? Not too bad if I have to say so myself," Steven stated as he opened his mouth, forming a sly grin.

Pearl cleared her throat as she looked at the two, "Yes, and now that we are here we need to get started on making this drill of yours..." Pearl stated as she continued her descent towards the barn. Steven followed Pearl and Peridot clung to Steven from behind, Garnet and Amethyst following Peridot from behind as well.

"What we have here should be adequate enough to get started... We should first organize the components first before getting started on the actual building its self," Pearl said as she walked into the barn.

After an hour or so, Pearl had completely alphabetized the barn and was now exiting the barn, "So what do we have so far Steven?" Pearl asked as she took a look at the green chalkboard. Steven smiled as he turned the chalkboard around, showing his scribbles of a drill going into the Earth. Peridot had been working on a project herself with a separate chalkboard not too far from Stevens'. Peridot had just finished making the schematics with ease as she tapped the board one last time with her chalk before looking at Pearl approach Steven... 'like she owns the place,' Peridot thought.

As Peridot approached, she could hear Pearl, "-Sorry Steven, it's a lovely drawing but it won't look like this," Pearl stated as she clasped her hands together. Upon hearing this, Stevens' smile disappeared, he made no response until Peridot came by and defended him.

"Well, I actually think it will... It's very close to what I expect it to look like, I have to admit, Steven's smarter than he looks," Peridot assessed as she took a good look at the board and back at Steven, whose smile had returned. "Really!?" Steven asked as he rose his fists up in excitement. "No," Pearl responded as she laid a hand on Stevens' shoulder, his frown reappearing.

Peridot was shocked upon hearing a 'Pearl', talk like that and clearly showed it as she sassed at Pearl, "Alright, that's enough Pearl, you can go now. Can you also acquire some donuts for me on your way back? Preferably a green one?"

Pearl straightened her shoulders, knowing what Peridot was meaning, "What?" Pearl asked as she held a firm gaze on Peridot.

Peridot looked back at Steven, "How do you get her to leave?" she asked in a sarcastic whisper.

Pearl made a frown as she placed a random piece of chalk onto the chalkboard, "Excuse me, but I'm not leaving," Pearl then crossed her arms.

Steven made a confused look but kept his smile appearant, "Yeah! She's gotta help build that drill thing right?" Steven asked. Peridot made a confused look as well, "What? No no, you must be confused, Steven. A Pearl can't build a thing like this," Peridot stated as she pointed to the drawing of the drill behind her.

Steven lost his smile and tilted his head, "Hm? Why not?" he asked.

Peridot threw out her hands, "Because Pearls' aren't for 'this'. They're for... standing around and for looking nice, and uh, holding your stuff for you, right?"

Pearl put her hand to her gem in frustration, "That enough, if we're going to work together you're going to have to listen to me."

Peridot laughed as she turned back to Steven, "You did a good job on making your Pearl a comedian," she affirmed as she continued to laugh. Pearl was starting to get angrily flustered as she was about to pull out a spear until Steven stood from his chair and threw both his arms out, separating the two from each other.

Steven looked back at Peridot, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Peridot smiled at the chance to teach Steven something new, "She's a Pearl, she was made an order servant like the hundreds of other Pearls being 'flaunted' around back on homeworld.

Stevens face recoiled as he looked up towards Pearl, "Wait... there's hundreds of Pearls?"

Pearl blushed for reasons unbeknownst to herself as she answered, "Well... yes-"

"And she looks like a fancy one too," Peridot said as she took hold of one of Pearls ribbons. Steven fell on his butt, hitting the ground as he rose his fingers to his face, his eyes widening, "Hundreds of Pearls..."

Peridot slathered the ribbon with her fingers as she looked back towards Pearl, "It's good to know we have an efficient Pearl on our side... I assume that she's yours, correct Steven?" Peridot asked as she returned to Stevens' side. Steven didn't respond as he looked back at Peridot, "What am I saying, of course, she is... You're obviously the leader of this team," Peridot responded as she patted Stevens back with a grin, "That's why-"

Pearl cut off Peridot with a rage, "I am nobody's servant! And Garnet is the leader-"

"Not according to my database. Every gem in this universe know that Rose Quartz is in charge of this rebellion, and just by looking, Steven is obviously the infamous Rose Quartz. Although, there is something a little odd about his-" Peridot acquired but was cut off by Steven and Pearl who had now been, what looked like, in a battle. Pearl was about to attack Peridot with her spear until Steven jumped out at her and blocked it with his shield. Steven made a frown as he looked at Pearl, "Pearl!" he shouted, upset that Pearl had attacked for no reason known to him.

{Well, she did, but only the people reading this here fanfic would know why} (Steven is a diamond and not a Rose Quartz, and Pearl didn't want anyone starting an investigation with his gem)

Pearl retracted her spear behind her, "Steven!" Steven didn't say anything as he dropped his shield and formed a bubble instead. "Peridot, Pearl doesn't belong to anybody... and Garnet is the leader," He informed Peridot with a calm and slightly shaken voice as he rose his hand to his head.

"Are you saying that my given information is a miscalculation?" Peridot asked.

Steven's frown contorted even more as he looked at the ground, "Wait... you do know how I'm a human/gem hybrid... but does your database say how I became this way?" Steven asked. Peridot thought for a moment, "No, why?" She asked.

"Well, my mother..." Steven continued to explain until Peridot finally understood. "You should probably apologize to Pearl, Peridot," Steven finished as he placed a hand on Peridots shoulder.

"But she's a P-" Peridot argued but was cut short by Steven. "Well maybe on homeworld that's what she was, but she isn't on homeworld anymore," Steven paused for a moment as he hugged Peridot, "And... neither are you, we're on Earth now." Peridot couldn't handle her emotions anymore as she blushed a dark purple upon her cheeks. Peridot nodded as she tried to smile, "I-I guess I should."

Steven finally let go and smiled as he dropped his bubble.

"Pearl, Peridot has something to say," Steven explained.

Pearl rose her brow, curious as to what Peridot had to say since Steven had made his bubble extra thick, blocking all sound from escaping.

Peridot looked down for a moment as she approached. She cleared her throat before speaking, "I apologize Pearl... I forgot that we aren't on homeworld and-" She apologized.

"It's in the past, you're apology is all I needed, now, let's get started on this drill," Pearl said before retracting her spear back into her gem.

"Okay then!" Steven shouted as the two grabbed tools.

'Maybe Peridot isn't all that bad... Maybe she really does want to help our cause despite not fully understanding it yet. Steven, try your best to teach Peridot about Earth.' Pearl thought as she picked up a regular power drill and blow torch.


	5. Planet Worthy

It was currently in the middle of the night when Steven had awoken from his nap within the barn. Pearl and Peridot had been working all day, preparing, programming, and constructing the drill. Garnet and Amethyst on the, however, had been assigned by both Pearl and Peridot to collect certain materials around the world, including the salvage from whatever is left of Peridots escape pod.

Steven stood from the haystack within the barn, looking at his feet as he hissed in discomfort. 'I probably should've just slept back at the temple now that I think about it' Steven thought as he stretched his arms and legs. Steven had realized that he didn't feel very sleepy despite missing 15 hours of sleep, maybe it was because of the exposure to Triphane, and it activated something inside Stevens' gem maybe... or maybe it was because of his emotions, like how the rest of his powers worked, he would try to discover that later. Steven walked out of the barn only to discover Pearl welding Tungsten together, along with many other components, Peridot had been using some type of old computer connected to a homemade solar-powered generator. Steven was originally going to meet up with Pearl and just talk, but Steven felt something inside of himself drag him towards Peridot.

Steven walked over to Peridot and sat on his knees before tapping her shoulder, making her jump, "Eep!" She wailed. Steven laughed as he caught her in his arms by accident, "Hey Peri, whatcha doin?" Steven asked with a smile on his face. Peridot blushed a bright purple as Steven slid his hands down her neck in a peaceful movement, "You okay?" Steven asked again as he brought his head closer to her shoulder, which she found oddly cute.

"S-Steven! You clod! You scared me!" She pouted as she rose her arm, preparing to slap him, but failing as she groaned in discouragement, 'I can't hurt Steven...' Peridot thought as she put her hand back down.

"Hah, sorry about that Peridot, and, thanks for keeping your cool... I could swear that you were going to hit me there," Steven responded as he stood. Peridot chuckled for a moment but soon stopped as she came closer to Steven. Peridot looked at the ground for a quick moment before looking back up, "Steven," she said, attracting Stevens' attention.

"What's up?" Steven responded, widening his eyes a tad bit as Peridot fidgeted with her fingers. Peridot had spent most of the day trying to find out what she was feeling until she finally did, which was actually only a few hours ago. Peridot didn't want to believe that she was feeling... emotions, for Steven, but it was there non-the less, and she couldn't necessarily avoid it, but she would be cautious about what she says. Peridot stopped twitching her fingers as she looked back up to Steven, "Steven, I was wondering..." She tried to finish her sentence but couldn't speak until Steven jumped in again. "Wondering... about what?" Steven asked with a worried tone.

"I-I was wondering if we could... I-if we could, y'know, try fusing again?" Peridot asked, her voice becoming shakier as she continued. Steven quietly chuckled to himself as his eyes turned into his iconic stars but soon frowned as he remembered something that Garnet had said to him before he headed to sleep, 'give fusion some time Steven, try to understand Peridot more before fusing again.' Steven sighed in disappointment, "Sorry Peridot, but Garnet said that we shouldn't fuse until I get to know you more..."

Peridots smile turned into a bland expression as her arms and shoulders kept still, "Pfft, Garnet doesn't know what she's talking about, c'mon Steven," Peridot said as she tried to convince Steven to fuse with her. Steven avoided eye contact as he gave it some thought, "Well... I guess it would speed up the process of making the drill, but I don't want to make Garnet mad or anything, you know how she is," He replied nervously. Peridot huffed as she turned back towards her old computer, "Alright then... Maybe some other time then?" Peridot asked hesitantly.

"Sure, but hey, that doesn't mean I can't help," Steven happily argued.

Peridot looked a little over her shoulder, "I suppose you could," she responded in a nerdy tone. It was also during this night that Steven had given Peridot an old voice recorder, she had originally planned to use it for scrap until Steven showed her what it did and how it worked. She was ecstatic to use it after figuring out its mechanics, but didn't show it as she simply thanked Steven for it, saying, "This is very much appreciated, Steven, thanks."

By now it was morning, and Steven hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep until just recently, along with Peridot who was curious about what it was and how it worked. Since Pearl was on the other side of the barn the whole night, she hadn't known that Steven had been awake, nor did she actually realize that he had been at the barn at all. Pearl, now finishing 1/3rd of the drill heads schematics, placed down the remaining chalk back into the slot at the bottom of the board. Pearl groaned as she rubbed her gem, "Phew, I bet that lousy Peridot couldn't come up with schematics like these," Pearl said to herself in a cocky tone.

Pearl turned around and reached the front of the barn, coming to a stop after spotting Garnet and Amethyst peeking around a corner. Garnet looked at Pearl, putting her finger to her mouth as Pearl approached. When Pearl had reached the two other gems, she gasped and formed a mild blue blush on her cheeks. Steven and Peridots backs had been layed against the barn wall, Peridot clinging to Stevens' left side, her legs tangled between Stevens' and her head buried in his neck and shoulder. Peridot also had her arms wrapped around Stevens' waist, stuck in place. This was accompanied by Steven who had been leaning his head on the top of Peridots hair, using it as a pillow.

Pearl was on the brink of panicking until Steven squirmed, leaning upwards. Steven made a faint yawn as he stretched his arms towards the sky and attempting to pop his knuckles but failing to do so as he retracted his hands to the ground. Steven looked back at Peridot, bringing himself to the brink of bursting into a laugh as he listened to Peridots kitten like snoring. Steven turned his head towards the sleeping Peridot, lifting her legs and separating her arms from his body. Stevens' eyes almost glowed as he blushed an innocent thought, 'She's so cute! She's like a happy lil slice of pie,' Steven thought. 'I should probably wake her up,' Steven thought before placing his whole hand on Peridots cheek, 'soft... and, warm?'

Steven felt something in his body that he hadn't felt ever before as he cupped Peridots cheek in his palm, squeezing it a few times in the attempt to wake her up. Realizing that his calm approach wasn't working, Steven crawled closer to Peridot, feeling as if something was pulling himself towards her. Stevens' cheeks turned incredibly pink as he got closer to Peridot and hesitantly bringing his hand toward her face. Stevens' hands shook for reasons unknown to himself as he placed them on Peridots cheeks, anxiously shaking Peridots head from left to right. Steven stopped bobbing Peridots head when he saw her eyes flicker, "Steven?"

Peridot had just woken up, feeling her head being bobbed from side to side, opened her eyes. Peridot put her hand on Stevens in a confused manner, "Steven? What are you doing?" She asked while looking at the sky, purposely avoiding eye contact.

Steven smiled as he recovered a stable state of consciousness, "Waking you up... have any interesting dreams?"

Peridot felt flustered as she recalled her dream in her mind, "uh- nope! Just a bunch of random thoughts piled together with no specific meaning... right?" She replied nervously. Steven brought his hands down, accidentally placing them on Peridots legs before correcting himself and fixing his mistake. Steven swiftly put one hand on the back of his head before nodding.

The two stayed still in time as an awkward silence flowed by, "So, what do you think about Earth so far? Other than being a ticking time bomb," Steven asked. Peridot took a moment to think about how to say it in a way that Steven would be happy with, "I think it's a formidable planet with plenty of fauna and natural resources. I can see why homeworld would choose this planet as worthy for the cluster."

Steven hissed, he was hoping to hear about her feelings towards the planet, not if it was formidable or had good resources. Peridot moved her head closer to Stevens' in worry after hearing his disapproving hiss, "I-I mean, Earth is amazing! I-I really like it!" She restated. Steven smiled as he moved closer as well, "Really?" he asked. Peridot furiously nodded, coming to a stop when she felt her nose touch Stevens'.

Steven felt his heart flutter as his skin turned to a literal pink. Steven awkwardly turned away from Peridot, "Okaylet'sgetbacktowork!" Peridot did the same as Steven as she ran to the nearby computer. Steven followed as well, and the gems lurking from behind departed with the knowledge that they didn't want to believe. Amethyst was surprised and confused, Garnet was shocked but also happy, and Pearl didn't know what to think other than Stevens' mutual safety around Peridot. After Garnet and Amethyst left, Pearl approached the two with a nervous grin and shaky hands.


	6. Wild Carry

Pearl tried her best to leave the two alone as she watched from afar, welding metal together in rapid strides to get her mind off what had been occurring. It had been 2 days since Steven and Peridots demonstration of 'bonding,' and the drill head schematics had finally been completed. Pearl happily sighed as she placed down her chalk, "Peridot! The drill head blueprints are finished, we should start construction immediately," Pearl shouted as she confronted Peridot.

Peridot murmured within her breath as she turned away from Steven who had been sleeping on a nearby stack of hay, who Peridot had been staring at for about an hour now caught up in thought but would refuse ever actually doing it. Why had she gotten so attached? She wasn't even entirely sure if her feeling was mutual or if it was just her, neither could she determine what exactly she was feeling as well.

Steven had been thinking the same, it had only been three and a half days since Peridots alliance with the crystal gems and they had already been dancing in each other's footsteps, literally. Despite Garnets warnings, Steven and Peridot had fused 3 times in the past 42 hours. Steven was reluctant at first but soon started to enjoy being useful to Peridot and the rest of the team after being convinced that fusion was okay. Pearl had caught Steven fusing with Peridot only one time though, which had been the most recent one, that being the reason why Peridot was tied to a rope. Steven tried to convince Pearl that he could be helpful, but Pearl denied, saying that they couldn't take the risk for any mistakes being made whilst in the creation of the drill.

Peridot stood and approached Pearl, but she soon stopped as the rope pulled on her torso. Peridot opened her mouth and revealed her ferocious sharp teeth as she growled at Pearl, "Urgha! This would be so much easier if you could let me off of this thing!" Peridot shouted. Pearl hummed as she put her hand to her gem and equipped her spear, "Fine, you're out of time out for now, but I better not catch you doing any fusing with Steven," Pearl threatened as she then pointed her spear at Peridots gem. Peridot did a combination of both a yelp and a hiss as she rose her arms into the air like she was about to do Kung-fu and scoffed at the same time. Pearl turned toward Amethyst as Peridot made her descent to the chalkboard, scaling out the schematics with an agreeing hum and a few slow nods, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be, very good Pearl," Peridot said before making a few changes.

Pearl turned away once again, looking back at Amethyst who was sitting to Stevens' left, taking refuge on the haystack whilst eating a donut. Pearl approached Steven and put her hand on his chest, shaking him as to wake him up. Pearl continued to shake Steven until he groaned and turned over to his other side, "Peridot?" Steven asked confusingly.

Steven took a better look and corrected himself, "Oh, hi Pearl," Steven restated as he leaned upwards and rubbed his eyes. Steven didn't feel like he needed any more sleep as he jumped to his feet and smiled, "How's the drill?" Steven asked. Pearl grinned, "Well, the drill head schematics are finished, but we don't have the materials to make it yet... It could take quite some time, time that we don't have," Pearl explained in a worried tone, bringing her hand to her gem. Steven bent over and spotted Peridot before looking back at Pearl, "Peridot's still in time out I guess?" Steven asked.

"Of course she is... as much as Garnet and the rest of us get excited about fusion, we just don't think you're ready to fuse with gems just yet. Trust me, Steven, do you remember what happened with Malachite?" Pearl asked as she placed her hands on Stevens' shoulders. Steven stayed silent, looking at the ground as he remembered what had happened.

"Look, Steven, we're just trying to protect you, you know that," Pearl explained. Steven huffed before looking back up with a dour expression, "Pearl I-" Steven stopped, "I just want to be helpful," Steven finished with a grave tone. Pearl felt a shiver run down her gem.

Pearl watched as Steven silently walked away, 'did I say something wrong?' Pearl thought.

Steven felt a little upset that Pearl had compared Triphane to Malachite, but she had a point | if he was fused as Triphane, and Peridot resisted to unfuse like before, things could possibly get messy. Despite knowing this and understanding the bad things that could happen, Steven felt as if he needed to fuse with Peridot again, and again, and he didn't know why he felt that way. Steven was now close enough to Peridot for her to realize he was standing right beside her, "Mornin' Peridot, how's it going?" Steven asked curiously. Peridot looked at Steven, "The drill head, or the programming?"

"Both?" Steven replied.

Peridot hummed as she gave it some thought, "The mining systems are nearly complete, but without the actual drill head it's self, I won't be able to continue."

"Oh... wait, what about the Kindergarten? Didn't homeworld use drills to collect the nutrients and stuff?" Steven claimed. Peridot opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering, "How didn't I think of this sooner? Steven, you're a genius!" Peridot praised before looking back at the gems in thought.

Steven was about to inform the gems of the discovery until Peridot reached out and yanked on his shirt. Steven looked back, "Peridot?" he asked, confused. Peridot paused, "uh... nevermind." Steven shrugged as Peridot let go, 'I wonder what that was about?' Steven thought.

In a snap of the fingers, Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst were at the Kindergarten, searching for an adequately sized drill head. After finally finding a drill within the criteria for their blueprints, Peridot commanded Steven and Amethyst to chip the top of it off whilst she makes a voice log.

Peridot peered at Steven and Amethyst from a distance as she spoke into her device, "Log date, 7-11-2. Steven and the Amethyst have volunteered to help me dismantle this Era-One-Drill. How stylistically displeasing, the newer ones have a nicer finish."

Peridot felt her non-existent heart race, her face turning purple as she continued, "I know that it's nefarious to fuse with other gems back on homeworld, but I've continued to engage in this transgression... I don't know who I am anymore, what's my purpose now?" Peridot asked herself as she brought her device closer. Peridot then stopped the recording device, pressing a red button before putting it away. Where ever that was, we'll never know. Seriously, where does she put that thing when she's done? Anyway, back to the story.

Peridot had finally finished her recording log and had returned to the drill, peering at Steven as she approached. Steven noticed this and turned towards Peridot, "Hey Peridot, Amethyst decided to take a look at her hole and kinda left me here... Could you help, maybe?" Steven suggested, closing his eyes as he scratched the back of his head. Steven had been standing atop the drill while smashing the top with a rock, Amethyst was checking out her birth-hole, and Peridot was thinking about how she could possibly help Steven. Steven was taken aback as he suddenly slipped off the top of the drill and landed on the ground, taking a hard hit to his stomach.

Steven released a whimper of pain as he hit the ground. Peridot quickly ran his aid, "Steven! Are you alright?" she asked, sliding to her knees. Steven casually leaned upwards as if it was nothing, "Ha, I'm fine Peridot," he answered with a slight crack in his voice. Peridot was about to speak before Steven cried in pain once more, wrapping his hands around his own gem. Seven fingered the edges of his gem placement before lifting his shirt, whimpering once more as he threw the shirt off. Steven felt as if he was to faint as he fell into Peridots arms. Peridot and Steven looked down at his gem, gasping as the crack continued to spread.

"OH, MY STARS!" Peridot panicked, widening her eyes in dismay as she softly layed Stevens head against the drill. Steven had been calm though, he knew he could fix it, although something like this has never actually happened to him before. Peridot looked as if she was about to freak out before Steven smiled and placed a hand on Peridots fluffy hair, swishing it around. Steven wasn't always sure about when his healing spit would work, but he was feeling confident and confined, plus this was a very serious situation. He had been feeling oddly confident lately, maybe it was because he fused with a gem without having to rely on his emotions, maybe.

"Don't worry Peridot, I have healing spit remember?" Steven assured Peridot as he rose his hand to his lips. Steven gently placed his hand over his gem, rubbing it ever so slightly against the surface.

Peridot blushed as she watched, she had never seen someone touch their own gem in such a way before, neither has she ever seen something drool down the cracks of one before. It was mildly amusing. Steven slowly rose to his feet, retrieving his shirt that was only a few feet away. Once Steven got a hold of his shirt, he threw it over his head, stretching his arms through the holes on the sides.

Peridot stood beside Steven, keeping his shirt lifted above his gem as it sparkled, slowly reversing the damage. Steven tilted his head, nervously chuckling as Peridot rubbed her hands against his stomach until eventually reaching the edges of his gem. Peridot enlarged her kiwi colored eyes in awe as the sparkling faded into thin air. After the tiny lights disappeared, Steven smiled and looked back at Peridot who had started touching the surface of his gem, almost as if she was investigating it.

Steven began to laugh as he wrapped his hands around Peridots fingers, "Stop it, that tickles!" Steven wailed, easily splitting Peridots hand from his gem. Peridot coughed as she rose herself from the ground, her hands now by her sides. "Sorry about that," Peridot apologized, "I-" she spoke, "It's alright, no pain no gain!" Steven finished, flexing his arm outwards. Peridot and Steven awkwardly laughed, looking at the ground for a slight moment before remembering what they were supposed to be doing.

Steven quickly looked at Peridot, "We can't tell the gems about this," Steven said in a dead-pan tone, his eyes clearly showing no frivolity. Peridot looked down at Steven as she blushed, "Y-yeah, of course," she agreed.

It was by this time that Amethyst had returned, her whip in her hands as she looked at the two. "I can see that you two haven't made much progress," Amethyst said sarcastically, "maybe I should help," she offered as she threw her whip towards the drill bit. Amethyst smirked as the drill head hit the ground, "Okay, now that that's done," Amethyst moved her sight to Steven as she retracted her whips, "Steven! Come help me move this thing." Steven quickly ran towards the drill, placing his hands under the drill, reddening his face as he lifted it off the ground, alone. Amethyst had been picking her nose as she curiously looked at Steven, "Oh, didn't know we were starting now," she said before running to the other side and lifting it.

While Steven and Amethyst carried the drill back to the barn, Peridot hung close to Stevens' side, giving him encouragement every time he broke down in large puffs. Steven had finally broken down as he reached the warp pad, sarcastically cheering as he fell on his back. Peridot leaned over in concern as she called Stevens' name, "Steven!" Amethyst simply looked over her shoulder, nodding in approval as Peridot ran to his aid. Steven rose his thumb but didn't open his eyes, "I'm alright. Never better," Steven whispered, feeling as if he were about to pass out.


	7. Tumble Weed

"Yo Stee-man, you alright?" Amethyst asked as she poked Steven. "Hm, guess not," Amethyst said as she turned towards Peridot, "You should probably take him back to the temple Peri, you can catch up with me later alright?" Amethyst suggested. Peridot jolted upwards, "Really?" she asked nervously. Amethyst put her hand on Peridots head as she pointed at the drill with her other, "I've gotta this doohicky back to the barn, besides it's not like you can just fly away like before." Peridot remained silent as she thought about her limbs enhancers. Soon, Peridot looked back at Steven and nodded.

Amethyst picked up Steven and handed him to Peridot, laying him in Peridots arms, causing Peridot to grunt at the weight of Steven. He weighed more than she thought he would. Amethyst waved at Peridot with a grimace on her face, gesturing that Peridot better not do anything to Steven. Peridot looked down at Steven as she activated the warp pad separately from Amethyst. A light emitted from the sky before colliding with Peridot and Steven, sending them back in the temple.

In a bright transition, Peridot was at the temple, carrying Steven in her arms. Peridot looked around for a second before placing Steven on the couch, laying his head against the right arm. She didn't know where exactly to put him, but her instincts told her to put him there, and she felt good about her decision as Steven formed a smile. Peridot felt a drop of sweat arise on her brow as she slowly turned, stopping when she felt a soft breeze reach her back. Steven had turned his head and whispered. Peridot, not being able to hear Steven because of her distance, ran over to Stevens' side. Steven gently opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Phew, that was a workout," Steven laughed, a shutter of wheezing following behind it. Steven turned towards Peridot, his wheeze becoming harder to hear as it slowly cleared up. Peridot looked at Steven with a puzzled face. "So you're alright?" Peridot asked. Steven gave her a thumbs up as he giggled. Steven stopped giggling when he felt the mood switch from good to bad.

"Steven..." Peridot said with a sappy tone. Peridots arms turned into stone as she folded them against her chest. Steven stayed quiet as he waited for her to continue but became impatient after realizing that Peridot had lost the will to continue. "Did you forget?" Steven asked with a slanted smile, attempting to look more open to what Peridot had wanted to say. Peridot shut her eyes as she tilted her head towards the left, "what do we do... if we can't destroy the cluster?" she asked hesitantly. Stevens' heart skipped a beat as he returned a look of dismay. Steven placed his left hand on Peridots cheek, his look of dismay fading, turning into a look of confidence and faith.

Peridot fluttered her eyes as she felt Stevens' middle finger touch her ear. "We will," Steven replied in a confident tone. "I promise," Steven finished. Peridot wanted to believe it, but she wasn't a fool and had always relied on mathematics to solve her problems. Peridot had been able to determine that the chance of succeeding was a low 10.3%. This wasn't a risk that Peridot wanted to take, but it was the only option that she had.

Peridot rose her hand to her cheek, placing her palm over Stevens'. Stevens smile turned into a playful grin as Peridot closed her eyes again, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for..." Peridot paused as she let out a depressing huff. Steven scowled, looking down at Peridots feet as he let her continue.

Peridot felt something boil inside of her as she opened her mouth, "all hope is lost!" Peridot cried. Steven frowned as he felt a single tear touch his hand. Steven turned his head towards Peridot as he gripped her cheek tighter. "I... I don't know," Steven replied in a sad tone. "This is all your fault!" Peridot shouted, crestfallen, trying her best to hold back her tears. Peridot regretted saying that the instant it came out, frowning at Steven as she realized her mistake. Steven turned worried as he jumped off the couch, now full of energy. "I-I didn't-" Peridot muttered, coming to a stop when Steven pulled her into a hug. Peridot stayed silent as she felt Stevens ear against her own. Steven didn't speak as Peridot continued to sob into his shoulder, her tears streaming through his shirt. Peridot quickly moved her arms, entirely embracing Steven as she stopped crying, her nose, eyes, and cheeks turning purple. Steven released his grip from Peridots back as he reeled backward. Peridot looked at Steven with an embarrassed expression as she unmangled them from Stevens' torso.

After wiping away one of his own tears, Steven pointed at the warp pad. Steven coughed as he hesitantly looked back at Peridot, "we should probably catch up with Amethyst before she reaches the barn," Steven suggested. Peridot looked down at Steven as she nodded, "Right," Peridot agreed in a professional tone. Peridot turned towards the warp pad as she started walking, "I'm sorry, Steven." Steven chuckled as he followed Peridot to the warp pad, "it's okay, I understand... I haven't been so sure about this whole thing either."

Peridot kept her head down as she activated the warp, gradually catching up with Amethyst who didn't dare to ask what had happened based on how they looked.

Steven and Peridot stayed quiet as they walked to the farm alongside Amethyst, glancing at each other every now an then, hoping that nothing that had happened would stick for much longer.

\- 20 Minutes later

As the group of three reached the farm, Amethyst set down the drill and stretched her legs before looking back at Steven and Peridot. Steven yawned while Peridot nervously stared at him, trying her best to hide the fact that she actually was. Steven smiled as he located Pearl.

"Hey Pearl!" Steven shouted at a distance. Soon, Steven was only a few feet away as Pearl greeted him back, "Hi, Steven, you did a good thing bringing back this drill you know." Steven chuckled as he scratched his neck, "I know," Steven replied. Steven brought his hands down as he continued, "Don't forget to give Peridot and Amethyst credit, Pearl. I really wasn't all that helpful to be completely honest," Steven admitted as he took a glance at the mentioned gems. It was at this moment that Steven realized that it would take more than faith and political speeches to convince the other gems that Peridot could be trusted.

Although Steven had only known her for a short number of days, not counting the ones where she tried to kill him, he trusted her. Though, that didn't mean he would be entirely buoyant when he's around her. Pearl hummed, nodding in addition to that. "Well, if you weren't there, then I don't know if Peridot would've gone in the first place..." Pearl said, bringing her hand to her chin. Stevens smile faded as he became confused, "What do you mean?" Steven asked, his cheeks turning red for reasons unknown to himself.

Pearl brought her hands to Stevens' shoulders as she spoke, "It's complicated as of the moment, but..." Pearl paused as she sucked in a breath to continue, "Garnet and I have been talking about it, and Garnet thinks that-" just before Pearl could finished, the drill had begun spinning, tearing the ground apart. Just as Pearl was about to throw her spear through the drill head and risk breaking it, Steven leaped in front of her. Unlike Pearl, Steven had realized that someone was inside of it. That person being Peridot. Garnet tried to stop the drill as she gripped the front of it with her gauntlets, but failed to make any change as she was forced to jump out of the way and wait it out. Who knows how long this thing would go on for?

Steven had managed to jump into the drill as he landed on Peridot, slamming her onto the side of the drill. "Peridot!" Steven shouted in concern as he wrapped his body around her. "Steven! I can't shut it off! It just-" Steven put his hand over her mouth as he reached for the drills main panels. Steven smashed his hands against the wires and buttons but made no damage. Steven looked at Peridot before looking back at the panel. Steven stretched his arms upwards before slamming down once more, this time, using his shield at the last moment to pierce it through the top.

Pearl gasped as she saw where the drill was headed, straight towards Amethyst. Pearl didn't waste a moment as she threw herself at Amethyst, pushing her out of the way in a seconds time.

As the drill was just mere moments from falling off the cliff, Steven smashed the panel once more, unsure if it would work or not. The drill powered off at the last moment, flinging it across the surface of the hill as it made a hard U-turn and flipped over, sending both Steven and Peridot out of the drill, and off the cliff. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet gasped after finally processing what happened.

"Steven!" They shouted, mere moments before they dived off the cliff. Amethyst had been the first gem to leap off the cliff as she was the closest to it. Pearl came second, and Garnet came third after adjusting to her feet. Steven had already been more than halfway to his demise as he regained consciousness. Steven looked around, widening his eyes when he remembered what happened. Steven looked down and felt a rise in fear tear through his body as he yelled, but stopped when he saw Amethysts whip just a few inches atop of him. Steven looked at it for a solid second before looking down. Steven knew that she would just reform sometime later, but he couldn't bear letting it happen when he could prevent it. Steven grunted as he smacked the whip away from him, leaving him with no other option but to save Peridot and summon a bubble.

Peridot watched as this happened, barrelling towards the ground at a slower speed than Steven. Peridot called out for Steven as she stretched her arm towards him, "Steven!"

"Grab on!" Steven yelled.

The ground shook as Steven landed on his feet, dropping Peridot as he tipped over. Steven had fallen from great heights before, but this was the highest of them all, it seemed that all that strength training with Garnet had finally come in handy. Steven fell to his knees as he closed his hands into fists and widened his eyes. Steven looked up at Peridot who was trying to regain her balance, tripping over her own feet before coming to a stop. Peridot felt weird as her eyes moved in circles, her dizzy haze slowly clearing up along with Stevens'. Steven closed his eyes when he heard the other gems reach the ground.

"Steven!" Amethyst shouted while retracting her whip.

"My baby!" Pearl yelled, sprinting towards Steven with her arms wide open.

Garnet growled furiously as she walked towards Steven, recanting her gauntlets when she had gotten close enough. Steven chuckled when Amethyst and Pearl bombarded him with a hug, but soon stopped when he heard the rage of Garnet from behind him. Steven slowly turned his head.

"Garnet?" Steven hesitantly questioned in fear. Garnet shook her head from side to side as she frowned like an upset parent.

"Steven, you could've gotten yourself hurt!" Garnet shouted, unintentionally antagonizing Steven. Steven mumbled nothing in particular as he looked down. Garnet groaned as she kneeled in front of Steven, "but you wanted to protect Peridot... so I'll let this one slide. Don't do that again."

Steven put his hands behind his back, crossing his fingers as he replied, "I won't." Steven unfolded his fingers as he continued, "I'm sorry I made you guys worry," he apologized. Amethyst snickered as she punched Stevens' shoulder, "I thought we lost you there Stee-man." Pearl moaned as she pulled her hands off of Steven, "the only thing that matters is that nobody got hurt."

"You can say that agai-" Peridot said as she fell over her own feet once more, "Aghk!"

Everyone laughed as they watched Peridot fall face first into the ground, "Stupid Earth and it's cloddy rocks!" Peridot shouted before kicking a rock with her foot and growling at the rest. After a moment of laughing and growling, Peridot settled down, taking a seat on the ground, her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Peridot pressed her head against the edges of her knees before looking at Steven and the other gems.

"Thank you Steven," Peridot mumbled beneath her breath. Steven tilted his head in confusion.

"What about?" Steven replied. Peridot made solid eye contact with Steven as she repeated herself, "Thanks, for... rescuing me, that was-"

"It was nothing. Besides, you're just as important as me," Steven interrupted, feeling good about himself. Peridot blushed as she turned her head to the side. Peridot didn't respond.

Peridot was about to stand but froze in place when she noticed the shadows of the mountains declining, and the darkness of the dirt increasing. The sun had finally decided to take a rest as it layed comfortably on the horizon. It was only when Peridot had pointed it out that the other gems had noticed.

Steven smiled as he looked at the sunset, he had just realized how strong and capable he had become since meeting Peridot. He learned new things such as his ability to fuse with other gems, his healing spit returning, and a new emotion that he hasn't yet to identify.


	8. Tickle Monster

( A little time has passed )

Steven woke up on the temple bed, his eyelids feeling heavier as he tried to open them. Steven looked down as he felt something press against his sides. He quickly shifted his blanket, throwing it off of him when he realized who it was. It was Garnet, and she had taken off her visor. Garnet got closer when she saw Steven shift upwards like an enraged tiger.

"Steven!" Garnet quietly shouted with enthusiasm. Steven felt a swirl of oddness pass through his core as he widened his eyes and took a deep breath, "Garnet! Is it morning already?" he asked. Garnet smiled as she took a deeper look at Steven, "It's midnight. Happy Birthday, Steven."

Steven rose his hands to Garnets cheeks as he focused on all of her eyes at once, "Oh man, are you finally going to tell me that you're a fusion of the gems Ruby and Sapphire like you promised?"

"You already know about that Steven," Garnet replied, keeping her smile evident as Steven fell backward, his head landing on his pillow.

"It's true," Steven sighed.

Garnet put her hands together as she looked back at Steven, "but what you don't know is how Ruby and Sapphire first met."

-(Hours Later)-

The sun had finally shined through the window and awoke Steven from his nap. Steven opened his eyes with enthusiasm as he shifted through his sheets, accidentally tearing his blanket in half as he struggled to get out from the knots. Steven widened his eyes when he heard the sound of tearing, "Ah! My blanket," he mourned. Steven lept off his bed and landed perfectly on his feet. Steven turned around to check the damage and was surprised to see the blanket in pieces. Steven frowned as he brushed his hand against the ripped edge, 'I really liked that blanket too,' he thought as he sighed aloud.

Stevens' mood was shifted as he heard a faint voice call out to him. Steven smiled as he realized who it was. It was Peridot, the tiny green gem with the cute eyes and soft cheeks. Steven quickly jumped down the stairs, grunting from the fall before turning towards the door and bolting out of it. Steven smiled as he looked around for Peridot, but formed a confusing frown when he couldn't see her. Steven put his finger to his chin as he looked at the blue sky that had been lacking in clouds.

"Grrah!" Peridot shouted as she fell from the sky. Steven felt a shiver rocket down his spine as he turned around and spotted Peridot jumping at him. Steven quickly fell to his butt, closing his eyes before grunting in slight pain.

Peridot had done this a few times before as a matter of fact. She seemed to want to prove herself as a useful member to the team even without her limb enhancers. The only problem about today was that Peridot never really came to the temple. She usually stayed by the barn in case anything bad happened, or if she was needed or maybe even in timeout.

"Muahaha! Feel the power of my unbridled rage!" Peridot frolicked towards the sky before looking back at Steven. Peridots face turned to worry as she noticed that Steven had yet to open his eyes.

Since this wasn't the first time that Peridot had tried to attack Steven with her stealth tricks and was told repeatedly to stop by both Garnet and Pearl, Steven decided to play along. So he pretended to be unconcious.

"Steven?" Peridot wondered, scared that she might've actually hurt Steven, her only real friend since her capture. It wasn't hard to tell that Peridot and Steven had a weird connection since the beginning, in fact, they had fused when they first properly met. All of the other crystal gems wouldn't argue to each other about how they felt about their fusion, agreeing that is was simply inept and naive.

Steven tried his best not to laugh when Peridot started poking Steven in every place imaginable. Peridot poked him around his cheeks and gem in the attempt to wake him up but failed to get through to him. Peridot finally had enough and was starting to give in as she shook Stevens' cheeks with ferocious speeds. Peridot kept shaking him back and forth as she started to regret her, 'powerful attack.'

"My strategy was too perfect! I should've calculated that this would-" Peridot wailed until Steven started to chuckle. "Heh?" Peridot chattered as Steven started to lean upwards with his hands on his stomach, laughing as hard as he could, his eyes closed to the intensity of the laughter. Steven laughed and laughed before finally wiping a tear away from his cheek, "You really do care about me, don't you?" Steven teased as he lowered his hands to the wooden flooring. Steven opened his eyes when Peridot started to growl and raise her hands.

Peridot blushed as she rapidly poked on Stevens' stomach, "I do not you filthy clod!" she shouted. Steven started to laugh as the punching started to feel like tickles, "Stop! Stop!" Steven begged. The tickling and the look of an angry Peridot was too much for Steven as he started to feel his head begin to implode.

Peridot smiled as she contorted an evil laugh, assuming that she had convinced Steven of her importance due to her current winning status, "Muahaha! Beg for mercy you pebble!" Peridot thought she might've found Stevens' weakness as she continued to scrub her hands against his stomach and sides. This continued for a few seconds until Steven kicked back and made Peridot fall onto her back. Peridot grunted when she hit the ground. Steven, now gaining the advantage, placed his hands on her stomach. In that very instant, Peridot felt something she had never felt before, and it made her want to laugh. She had honestly never been touched on the stomach, or anywhere, without it being battle related. It was also due to Peridots weak and small physique that her body was so sensitive. Peridot belatedly realized that this is what Steven must have been feeling when she attacked him. Peridot shivered at the thought of what he would do next. Peridot looked into Stevens' eyes with regret.

"Wait no! Don't do it, I-I won't-" Peridot pleaded, but it didn't matter as she instantly collapsed into uncontrollable laughter upon Stevens touch. Steven started tickling her, moving from left to right, and eventually under the armpits which really got her kicking. Peridot felt her entire body glitch for a slight moment when Steven switched from her sides to just below the neck, one hand on the left and one on the right. Before Steven could even lay a finger directly on her neck, her whole body glitched as she continued to laugh. Steven playfully smirked when he realized that this was her ticklish spot. Steven slightly prodded her neck, sending jolts of battle-like reflexes to her head. Peridot giggled as she closed her eyes and tried to push his arm away, but he was too strong.

"Steven, n-not there!" Peridot begged.

Steven shifted his hands closer to the center of her neck as he gave her an honest look. "Do you promise to stop sneaking up on me?" Steven asked after folding his arms. Peridot nodded furiously but came to a stop when Steven put his fingers back onto her neck and continued to tickle anyway. Steven tensed his hands before wiggling his fingers at the speed of light, causing Peridots body to shudder once more.

"I can't t-take it anymore! S-Stop! I give in! I give in!" Peridot declared while laughing. Peridot twisted and turned, repeatedly slamming her hands and legs against the wooden deck. Steven stopped when he realized that Peridot was beginning to form tears in her eyes. Whether it's from being tickled, happy, or sad, he didn't like seeing tears on anyone. Steven slowly took his fingers off of her neck and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry, I can get carried away sometimes," Steven apologized as he formed a light blush. Peridot never needed air ever in her life, but she needed it now more than ever. Peridot quickly leaned upwards and faced Steven with a wild lime on her cheeks, still desperately trying to grasp onto reality. Peridot had the expression of an embarrassed child as she stood to her feet and turned away from Steven. She wanted so badly to call him a clod and wack him in a non-playful-way, but every time the idea came to mind, it hurt her, and she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry," Steven apologized. Peridot turned towards Steven trying her best to come up with something to say but nothing came to mind.

Steven inhaled before continuing, "I and Pearl used to have tickle fights all the time when I was younger, but... I guess it all ended when I started to become more involved with them." Peridot hung her head to the left as she responded, "Are you mad at me now!? I didn't mean to engage in battle or anything, I swear!" Peridot shouted in distress. Peridot was a cheeky one and definitely knew her way around danger, but she was basically always surrounded by danger, so she had to be cautious with what she did every step of the way. This was one of the main reasons as to why Peridot was always so worried about her surroundings.

"It's not like that Peridot," Steven cut in. Peridot felt a sweat of relief drip down her face as she waited for him to explain.

"It's like playing a game but with physical contact, and whoever gives in, loses," Steven horrible explained with a simper. Peridot hummed in confusion before looking back at Steven, "So we didn't fight? You aren't mad at me for the mistakes I've made?" Peridot asked. Steven giggled as he pulled Peridot into his side and gave her a noogie.

"No Peridot, and, everyone makes mistakes, so don't be upset," Steven replied. Peridot blushed and formed an embarrassed smile. This wasn't the first time she was given a noogie so she was used to it by now. Steven released her from his noogie and began to walk towards the temple door.

Steven walked to the door and held it open, waiting for Peridot to follow behind him. Peridot felt like she owned the place whenever the other gems would do things for her, so she smirked when Steven kept the door open for her. It gave her a feeling of authority and importance.

Steven jumped onto the warp pad and spread his arms, "I'm glad you're spending time with us," Steven mentioned as he stretched his arms out and activated the warp pad. A bright blue light struck the pad beneath them before instantly fading away just as fast. Peridot shrugged as she looked into the abyss outside of the warps stream, "I would rather work on the drill as instructed, but I think I should get used to Earthly customs first."

Steven tilted his head at Peridot as the blinding light vanished from sight, and they were closer to the barn than before. Steven and Peridot walked off of the aqua ramp with enthusiasm when they saw the others huddled around a table decorated with balloons and a single pinata within the barn. These objects hurdled Peridots curiosity as she squinted her eyes at them. Steven looked back at Peridot and spoke, "Earth-ly Customs?" Steven wondered as he brought a finger to his chin in thought. Steven quickly put his hands back down when he saw Peridots mouth open and close.

Peridot looked at the blue sky, wondering if Steven was wanting an explanation or a change in subject.

Peridot crossed her arms, "In terms of our partnership, the fusion Garnet demanded that I take a break from personal activities and learn more about the Earth," she explained. Peridot quickly shifted her arms to her sides as she looked back at Steven. "T-that doesn't mean that I'm not interested or anything... I've been having... fun, I guess," Peridot stuttered. Peridot shook her head, "No, I shouldn't be- I wasn't made to have... fun."

Steven put his hand on Peridots shoulder as he held her still, "You can feel whatever you want, Peridot. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Peridot felt her head turn warm as she looked into Stevens' eyes. Steven simply chuckled before looking at the dirt trail ahead of them. Peridot stayed quiet as she stayed close to Steven and slowly examined him.

"I probably should've asked you sooner, but, how's it going with the other gems?" Steven asked randomly.

Peridot shuffled her shoulders, "It's alright, I guess. Amethyst is by far the easiest for me to be around, she's entertaining I guess."

"What about Garnet and Pearl?" Steven asked.

"They don't like me, so I don't like them," Peridot pouted.

Steven put his hand in his hair as he looked back at the trail, "Well, you did try to kill us..." Peridot sighed and looked at the ground, "I guess you're right."

"It'll be fine Peridot, just give them a chance and they'll warm up to you," Steven responded.

Steven rose his hand to Peridots gem and playfully flicked it as he chuckled. Peridot blushed as a surge of electricity ran down her hologram, causing her to digits to flicker. Peridot began to growl as her cheeks turned into a bright blue, "Hey!" she howled with her eyes still shut. Steven started running, "Catch me if you can!" he shouted. Peridot stomped her legs on the ground and gave chase, "Gah! Wait up!" she shouted, her voice cracking into a squeak near the end.


	9. Full Restart!

Hello! I'm going to start on this Fanfic from the beginning with a whole new dynamic. I've come to the conclusion that there isn't a lot of build up in the story that I have written so far. So of course, I wrote around 16k words in a week because I wanted to. (It wasn't rushed, the ideas just came and went)

I think that this will be much better and way more juiced out that this first one. I might post it after I get a good segment out. Bai (:


End file.
